Chapter 13
He/She Cannot Be...; Part 1 is the 13th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai manga. Armed with more information about Charlotte Belew's past family history and her motivations, Raishin Akabane and Yaya rush to her defense. "Risette" finally reveals her real identity as Eliza, prompting Raishin to engage in a fierce and bloody battle with Felix Kingsfort. Eliza becomes overpowering with the different types of Magic she has devoured from her victims and Raishin is severely injured. Summary Reflecting how she always believed she had no friends, and only enemies, Charlotte Belew is surprised to see Raishin Akabane and Yaya defending her from Felix Kingsfort. She tries to apologize again, but Raishin stops her, saying that she has always been the one in pain. A while ago after Yaya caused an explosion and freed herself, she carried an injured Raishin, and they rushed towards where Charlotte and Felix was. Yaya said, according to Sigmund, Charlotte was desperate to search for her scattered family, who was formerly a prestigious family in Britian that used to collect numerous Automatons. However, one day the boy of "prestigious status" visited the family, only to be attacked by one of Charlotte's Automatons. Immediately, the Belew family was stripped of their status, and their assets frozen. Gradually, the family scattered away. Since then, Charlotte has always been with Sigmund, and blames herself for her family's break up. Raishin begins to realize why Charlotte hated how Cannibal Candy only thought of his Automatons as "dolls," and not family. Adding on, Yaya says Charlotte dreams of reuniting her family. While she is currently making ends meet with her scholarship, she is most probably planning on buying back the core part of her family, by becoming the next Wiseman. This disclosure of her determination dawns on Raishin, who now has to think through about his own motivations. At the present situation, Felix tries to convince Raishin that Charlotte is Cannibal Candy, but he demands he stop the lies and acting, noting how she will never kill her opponents even if they attacked her in broad daylight a few days ago. Charlotte bursts into tears at Raishin's support for her, while Raishin challenges Felix and his Automaton, "Risette". This revelation stuns Charlotte, and Yaya quickly uses Gale Roar: Attack 48 to damage the Automaton's mask, revealing her face. While Sigmund tries to calm Charlotte down, Raishin explains the real Risette Norden was murdered and was swapped places with the Automaton, now bearing her face and heart. When asked by Raishin, the Automaton reveals her name to be Eliza. Raishin tries to persuade Eliza to stand down, since she is only a tool by Felix. However, the Automaton reprimands his stupidity and naivety, and creepily hints she loves to eat. Immediately, Raishin orders Yaya to use Radiant Blaze: Attack 36, and the two Automatons engage in a fierce battle. Eliza demonstrates her ability to turn herself into water and escaping Yaya's attacks, prompting Felix to insult how simple and weak Raishin's battle tactics are. Suddenly, Felix raises his commanding hand, and Eliza slashes Raishin, causing the latter to spill more blood. Still staying focus, Raishin orders Yaya to use Radiant Blaze: Attack 24, but it appears to be useless. Just as Eliza attempts to slash Raishin again, Yaya defends him, prompting Eliza to use chains to restrain Raishin. As she swings the chains violently upwards, he is sent flying in the sky and crashes into a tree with great force, injuring him even more, while Yaya and Charlotte can only look on in horror. Characters in Order of Appearance #Charlotte Belew #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Felix Kingsfort #Eliza #Sigmund Navigation Category:Chapters